Heroic C C and Mediocre Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is terrible at fighting villains so it's up to C. C. to be the big hero.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge crawled to the living room and said, "Good morning C. C."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "Why are you crawling?"

Lelouch answered, "I was trying to make a dramatic entrance."

C. C. said, "I love you, but you're so weird."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of lovely weirdness."

C. C. was getting tired of Lelouch's antics so she tried to change the conversation. She asked, "What's going on today?"

Lelouch crawled around the living room while saying, "I'm going to defeat Prince Schneizel. He's done too many evil schemes recently. I'm going to beat him up."

C. C. asked, "Are me and the Black Knights going to join you?"

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and answered, "I can't have you or my sidekicks participate in this. I'm the most charming and heroic hero so it's up to me to fight Schneizel without any help. It's a good chance to prove how great of a hero I really am."

C. C. was worried that Schneizel would defeat Lelouch so she said, "I insist on coming along."

Lelouch shook his head and replied, "This is too dangerous for you. I'm the leading hero of justice and I'm going to show Schneizel how awesome I really am. I'm going to get on my Zero costume and head over to the hideout."

C. C. responded, "I hope that you do well in the fight." She kissed Lelouch. Lelouch blushed and lost his concentration. He bumped into the wall a few times before going into his bedroom and getting on his Zero costume.

Zero drove to Prince Schneizel's palace. He tried to move around in the shadows, but Schneizel had guards and security cameras.

Kanon faced Schneizel and said, "Zero's outside. He's going to attempt to break into the palace."

Schneizel calmly replied, "It's relieving that he's the only one breaking in. I have a hatred for using violence and Zero is the most untalented fighter that I've ever dealt with so this'll be a charming event."

Zero tried to break the palace door open, but the guards ran up to him and started punching him. Zero tried to do a few kicks, but it barely hurt the guards. Zero passed out after getting hit by the guards for two minutes.

The guards dragged Zero into Schneizel's palace. Schneizel approached the guards and said, "You did a wonderful job."

One of the guards replied, "It's never been this easy before."

Schneizel responded, "That's because Zero's the weakest enemy that Britannia has ever dealt with." He signaled to his guards to leave the room.

Schneizel took off Zero's mask and said, "Greetings Lelouch."

Lelouch angrily replied, "You're in a lot of trouble."

Schneizel lightly smiled and responded, "It's both pathetic and cute that you think that I'm the one who's going to be in trouble."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of pathetic cuteness."

Schneizel said, "Don't say anything if you don't have anything compelling to say."

Lelouch screamed, "That means that I won't ever be able to talk!"

Meanwhile, C. C. was eating pizza. Her cellphone rang. She picked up her phone and saw that Lelouch was calling. She answered the phone and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "I tried to stop Prince Schneizel, but he and his guards defeated me."

C. C. said, "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll go there and stop Schneizel."

Lelouch replied, "You're the best."

C. C. smiled and said, "That's for sure."

A half hour later C. C. went into Prince Schneizel's palace. The guards ran up to her. They weren't expecting C. C. to be much of a threat, because of how easy it was to defeat Lelouch. C. C. proved them wrong by grabbing one of the guards and kicking him into a wall. A different guard tried to punch C. C., but she punched the guard to the ground. Five of the guards tried fighting her at the same. She was a little bit worried, but she knew that she had the power needed to defeat them. She punched and kicked the five guards around the palace. They held up a good fight, but C. C. was the clear winner.

C. C. ran up to Lelouch and hugged him. She said, "I'm glad that you're okay."

Schneizel walked by and replied, "Lelouch is far from okay. He's the most clumsy and immature fighter that I've ever dealt with. It's pathetically adorable that he thought he stood a chance at stopping me."

C. C. said, "Well, I'm sure that he put up a good fight."

Schneizel calmly smiled and replied, "That's a true joke. Lelouch put up a pathetic fight. It only took a few moments for my guards to beat him up."

C. C. confidently responded, "You're going to face the wrath of my justice."

Schneizel replied, "Bring it on." C. C. punched Schneizel in the face. Schneizel kicked her, but she threw him to the ground. He gave her a few punches, but she kicked him across the palace. He fell to the ground and passed out.

Lelouch faced C. C. and said, "You did a really good job."

C. C. replied, "Thank you, but you didn't seem to know how to fight villains on your own."

Lelouch responded, "But I'm still one of the greatest fighters of all time."

C. C. said, "You need to work on your fighting skills."

Lelouch thought about what to do and said, "I have a plan."

C. C. nervously raised her eyebrows and asked, "What's your plan?"

Lelouch answered, "Lets fight Princess Cornelia together. It'll give us a chance to be the ultimate fighting couple."

C. C. replied, "Okay, but I need a kiss first."

Lelouch asked, "Who do you want to kiss?"

C. C. couldn't believe how clueless Lelouch was. She said, "You."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." He and C. C. kissed.

Lelouch got his Zero mask back on. He and C. C. started heading towards Princess Cornelia's palace. C. C. said, "You better be careful this time."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of carefulness." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Guilford walked into Princess Cornelia's throne room and said, "We've got some problems."

Cornelia growled and asked, "What's going on?"

Guilford answered, "That Zero weakling and his powerful girlfriend are coming to the palace."

Cornelia had a crazy looking smile on her face while saying, "This is excellent news. I want you and the other knights to go after C. C. I want to destroy Zero." She did an evil laugh.

Zero and C. C. were close to the palace, but Guilford and the other knights started surrounding them. Guilford said, "You guys are in a lot of trouble."

Zero replied, "Greetings friend zone guy."

Guilford angrily responded, "I told you not to call me that. Cornelia probably doesn't love me back, but she respects me."

Zero replied, "You're a nerd."

C. C. faced the knights and said, "I'm going to defeat this group of crooks." She started battling the knights.

Cornelia approached Zero and used a block of wood to hit Zero to the ground. She grabbed his mask and used her strength to rip it in half. She stared at Lelouch and said, "I'm finally going to defeat you."

Lelouch replied, "You better watch out, because I'm the greatest superhero of all time."

Cornelia said, "You're a fool who can't accomplish anything useful." Lelouch punched Cornelia, but it barely had any impact on her.

Lelouch said, "I'm really good when it comes to punches."

Cornelia replied, "You're a weakling when it comes to punches."

Lelouch replied, "I'm super cool."

Cornelia responded, "You're the lamest hero ever."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of lameness."

Cornelia looked angry while asking, "Is there anything that you won't brag about?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm desperate enough to brag about anything."

Cornelia was about to use her sword on Lelouch, but C. C. kicked her to the ground. C. C. and Cornelia battled each other for several minutes while Lelouch played jump rope with Lloyd Asplund.

C. C. barely won the fight. Cornelia sighed and said, "I'll cancel the rest of this fight, but expect me to get my revenge."

Lelouch faced Lloyd and said, "Thank you for the jump rope game. You did a really good job."

Lloyd smiled and replied, "Thank you. I often play games during days where I don't like the work that I'm assigned to do." Cornelia angrily stared at Lloyd.

Lelouch ran up to C. C. and said, "Thank you for defeating Princess Cornelia. You're a better fighter than I am."

C. C. replied, "I'm afraid I have to give you some brutal honesty: You suck at fighting villains."

Lelouch responded, "Fair enough."

C. C. said, "However, you're the best at filling my heart with happiness. I love you." She kissed Lelouch. Lelouch may of been an immature weakling, but he was the strongest thing in C. C.'s big heart.


End file.
